deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Timefreezer4/Asura VS Atrocitus Prediction Blog
)]] Alright, guys. After over a year long hiatus, I've decided to do another prediction blog! This time, we have two godlike beings of rage driven by the loss of their loved ones throwing down in the ring! Today's combatants are Asura, the Demigod of Wrath and Atrocitus, the Original Red Lantern. Whose rage will burn the other to a crisp? Asura 870,012,500 years ago, Asura lived a fairly stable life as one of the 8 Guardian Generals, a group of demigods who utilized Mantra to combat an army of corrupted and vile creatures known as the Gohma, on the planet Gaia. In one final assault, Asura was able to subdue the largest Gohma known as Vlitra and temporarily saved Gaia. His victory was short lived, however, as Asura was soon framed for the murder of the planet's emperor and had to watch his wife Durga die at the hands of the other Guardian Generals. Asura quickly met his own fate at the hands of Deus, the leader of the 8 Guardian Generals, who plunged Asura into the depths of Naraka and kidnapped his daughter Mithra. 12,000 years later, Asura broke out of Naraka with one goal: rescue his daughter and deliver vengeance to the other Guardian Generals, now called the 7 Deities. Powers To aid in his goal, Asura has various abilities that prove effective in combat. *'Demigod Physiology:' Though originally human, Asura was naturally bestowed with the ability to harness Wrath Mantra for various purposes. Mantra is a form of energy that flows through all life, existing as a metaphysical power within the soul. As a demigod, Asura has the ability to control and manipulate Wrath Mantra. **'Immortality:' As a demigod, Asura does not age physically, and has lived well over 12 millennia. He can also survive in space without issue. **'Godly Physique:' Asura's body is far superior to humans on a physical level, allowing him to jump to the Moon from Gaia and regularly fight mountain-sized to country-sized monsters with utter ease. **'Energy Projection:' To fight at a distance, Asura can manifest his Wrath Mantra physically as a destructive energy. He can send these out in waves with his strikes, increasing the power and strength of his blows, or as a concussive energy projectile shot from his fists. These energy blasts can be fired rapidly or as homing missiles that automatically track their target. He can also generate close-range bursts, either powerful domes of Mantra from his fists or as a wave around him, to blast opponents away. **'Regeneration:' When his rage builds up enough, Asura has shown many times to be capable of healing his wounds with Mantra, most commonly his severed arms. However, this effect is not constant, and cannot work if Asura dies. **'Rage Power Boost:' As the name suggests, Wrath Mantra is dependent on Asura's current levels of anger. As Asura's rage increases, his power increases dramatically as well. ***'Burst Mode:' Occasionally after building up sufficient wrath, Asura can perform a Burst attack that gives him a sudden, brief boost of power to perform a move that varies from situation to situation. Equipment *'Mantra Reactor:' After being rendered to a state of comatose by the god Chakravartin, Asura's demigod ally Yasha planted a powerful item into Asura's chest known as the Mantra Reactor. This item possessed the power to harness and merge all 8 types of Mantra (Wrath, Vanity, Pride, Lust, Violence, Greed, Melancholy, and Sloth) without limit. By channeling his power through the Reactor, Asura can utilize all forms of Mantra rather than just Wrath, and he can keep growing in his Mantra reserves forever, where as previously his body could break down from Mantra overload. By using all forms of Mantra, his physical capabilites have been permanently boosted, even at his weakest levels. **'Mantra Absorption:' Asura can also open up his chest cavity to absorb powerful blasts of Mantra to grow stronger. Alternate Forms Due to his rising Mantra, Asura can physically manifest his strength into several different forms with varying degrees of power. *'Vajra: '''Asura's usual form, he constantly covers his arms in a coat of golden armor to strengthen his blows and protect his arms from damage. He can access a temporary Unlimited Mode, where his skin glows orange with Wrath Mantra as his physical power increases. **'6-Armed Vajra:' When his Wrath Mantra build up enough, Asura can manifest 2 extra pairs of golden arms that strike with the same efficiency and power as his real arms, granting him a power boost and a total of 6 arms to strike opponents with. *'Mantra:' In extreme cases, Asura can generate a massive amount of Mantra and focus his wrath to bulk up his primary arms into the massive Mantra arms, large golden fists that drastically enhance his power, granting him the "strength of a thousand arms". These arms can also create jets of Mantra, which Asura can use to maneuver quicker than before or accelerate his punches to do more damage. *'Destructor:' During his final battle with Chakravartin, the god created a massive beam of Mantra to destroy Gaia. By intercepting the blast with his Mantra Reactor, Asura was able to absorb the massive amount of Mantra and enter his strongest form: Asura the Destructor. In this form, he gains 6 Mantra arms and can either remain his normal size and coloration or grow into a massive, silver-skinned Asura who dwarfs Gaia in size and can fly vast interstellar distances in mere minutes. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Asura has lived for millennia as a leading general against the Gohma, and was formally trained in combat by his fellow general Augus. As such, Asura has grown to be very effective in hand-to-hand combat, relying on his brute force and tenacity to overwhelm his opponents with swift, deadly strikes. *'Incredibly High Willpower:' Alongside his immense rage, Asura is utterly fearless. He has stood in the face of his other generals with his daughter's life on the line, even when they were certainly more powerful than himself and had already killed him, without batting an eye. His response when offered to rule the world by the God of his Universe, Chakravartin, was to punch the almighty creator in the face. Even when he has all his arms torn off and is beaten within an inch of his life and is on the verge of death, he'll still find a way to keep fighting with limitless tenacity. Feats Strength *Regularly faces and destroys island to country-sized Gohma in his weakest forms. *Knocks the 150 meter tall Wyzen, who must weigh hundred to thousands of tons, into space as 6-armed Vajra. *Overpowers the strength of a planet-sized Wyzen's finger as 6-armed Vajra. *Killed planet-sized Wyzen with one punch to his finger (note: though Asura only has one arm here, he still has the rage and power of 6-armed Vajra). *Consistently jumps fast enough to reach escape velocity (around Mach 32, seeing as Gaia is Earth). *Overpowers at least a dozen metal guards trying to doggy-pile him. *As 6-armed Vajra, can stop Augus' sword Wailing Dark, which shows to have the power to effortlessly cut a large chunk of the Moon, with his bare hands. *After near defeat, releases Wrath Mantra in a fit of rage powerful enough to create an explosion easily visible in space and destroys several ships from the space fleet above the planet. *As Mantra, defeats Vlitra's core, who is more powerful than any of the 7 Deities. *Mantra blasts oneshot planets and take down stars in just a dozen shots as Destructor. *As Destructor, Destroyed a blue hypergiant star in a few dozen Mantra blasts. *Drills through a planet the size of a hypergiant star with one punch as Destructor. *Damaged Chakravartin, who was the size of multiple solar systems at the time, with one punch as Destructor. Speed *Can punch fast enough to appear as if he has more than 2/6 fists at once. *Maneuvers more quickly than ships in space, which should have velocities necessary to escape Gaia's gravity. *As 6-armed Vajra, easily dodges lasers (note: despite being 6-armed Vajra, his rage and thus his power should be lower than post-timeskip base). *Can run hundreds of meters in less than a minute with ease. *Jumped along stones faster than they could fall to reach Wyzen. *As 6-armed Vajra, can jump to the Moon in about 17 seconds (estimated to be about 50,829,787 mph, mach 66,248, or 7.58% the speed of light). *With Destructor, flew to Chakravartin, who was as large as a multiple solar systems at the time, in just a few minutes. *Dodges laser beams that can travel far faster than light as Destructor. Durability *Shrugs off being thrown hundreds of feet with utter ease. *Survives being crushed by planet-sized Wyzen's finger as 6-armed Vajra. *Fights with 7 spears impaling him without issue. *Survives being impaled by Wailing Dark in the chest while falling to Gaia in atmospheric reentry. *As Mantra, tanks and overpowers an energy beam shot by Vlitra, who is as large as Gaia and more powerful than any of the 7 Deities. *Survives the equal and opposite force created by his own blows, which regularly destroy continent to planet-sized monsters. *With the help of his Mantra Reactor, tanked and absorbed a blast large enough to easily incinerate Gaia. *Effortlessly shrugs off planets and stars being thrown into him as Destcutor. *As Destructor, tanks laser beams that dwarf stars in size. Skill *Defeated Augus, his old mentor and often superior in combat. *Defeated Deus, who was the strongest of the 7 Deities and was empowered by the Moon-sized Brahmastra. *Defeated Vlitra, who was the ultimate enemy to the 8 Guardian Generals and more powerful than any of them. *Defeated Chakravartin, the creator of Gaia and God of Mantra as a whole. *Lived for millennia, regularly fighting the threat of Gohma. *Professionally trained in hand-to-hand combat by Augus. *Regularly takes down dozens of professionally trained soldiers with ease. Weaknesses *'Strategy:' While Asura is a tenacious physical monster of raw power, his strategic prowess is limited to punching and punching harder. His stubborn mind can leave him to attack in a pretty straightforward manner, leaving him susceptible to smarter and more strategic opponents. *'Inconsistent Regeneneration:' While Asura can heal incredibly quickly, his rate of regeneration is incredibly inconsistent, and it seems to require Asura to consciously heal himself when he hits significant peaks of rage that only occur every few minutes. This means his healing can be bypassed if Asura is killed before he bursts like this. *'Destructor Activation:' Though by far his strongest form, Destructor Asura only ever appeared after absorbing an immense beam of Mantra from Chakravartin, and Asura may have difficulty entering the form otherwise. *'Rage Dependence:' As his power directly comes from his wrath to fuel his Mantras, Asura is reliant on his anger to give him strength in a fight. Thus, if his opponent can somehow soothe Asura in the midst of battle, his powers will be weakened. Atrocitus Atros once lived a normal life in Sector 666 with his family of 4, until a group called the Manhunters (basically prototype Green Lanterns) massacred almost his entire sector, including his entire family, with Atros as one of 5 survivors. Those 5 gathered together to form the 5 Inversions and learned the arts of blood magic, bent on taking vengeance on the Manhunters. Though they built up a powerful empire, the Guardians of the Universe ultimately drove them back and imprisoned them on the planet Ysmault. He would remain there until he met the Green Lantern Abin Sur, who Atros told of a prophecy he had foresaw with blood magic called Blackest Night. To prevent the apocalypse, Abin Sur freed Atros and the two tracked down the origins of Blackest Night to the earthdweller William Hand. Their ship crashed upon entry, killing Abin Sur but leaving Atros to find Hand. Though he tracked down William, he was ultimately stopped by Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Sinestro. Subdued, he was brought back to Ysmault. Atros wouldn't be imprisoned long, however, as he killed his remaining 5 Inversion members and performed a blood ritual to forge the first Red Latern Power Battery, powered by Atros' rage. With hatred burning in his heart, Atros donned the name Atrocitus, turned his former prison into his new base of operations, and began his quest of vengeful justice across the Universe. Powers Though most of his powers come from his Red Ring, Atrocitus is still a formidable foe without it. *'Alien Physiology:' Atrocitus is not human, and thus possesses abilities not possible to Earthlings. **'Impressive Physique:' Atrocitus is naturally far faster, stronger, and tougher than humans. **'Teeth & Claws:' As parts of his body, Atrocitus could easily use his claws or sharp teeth to slash and bite at foes. Equipment *'Red Lantern Power Ring: Like all Red Lanterns, Atrocitus wields a power ring that weaponizes his anger for various purposes. Upon first putting the Ring on, Atrocitus' heart stopped pumping and all his blood was ejected from his mouth, both being replaced with the Ring itself and pure Rage Plasma respectively. **'''Godly Physique: The Ring dramatically enhances Atrocitus' already impressive physical abilities. **'Force Field Generation:' To protect Atrocitus from harm, his Ring always surrounds him with an invisible force field. This field also houses ideal enviromental conditions for Atrocitus, letting him survive in any climate comfortably. **'Red Energy Manipulation:' Atrocitus can weaponize his rage into energy, which he can utilize in a couple of ways. ***'Red Energy Projection:' Atrocitus can shoot pure rage energy from his ring as a concussive projectile. ***'Rage Plasma:' At certain peaks of rage, Atrocitus can shoot a beam of his Rage Plasma blood from his mouth, which acts as a highly corrosive napalm-like substance. It can easily burn through other Lantern Corps' force fields and even the fabric of space itself at a rate faster than Black Lanterns can regenerate. Black Lanterns are normally considered immortal, even to the likes of Green Lanterns, due to the rate of their regeneration. ***'Red Energy Constructs:' Like Green Lanterns, Atrocitus can harness his rage energy to create constructs limited in shape and size only by his imagination. He can form constructs like shields to defend him, chains to restrain foes, or blades to add cutting power to his blows. **'Rage Power Boost:' As his Ring is fed and powered by rage, all of Atrocitus' abilities grow stronger the angrier he becomes. Even beyond that, he can actually grow more powerful off the rage of others as well, further boosting his strength in battle. **'Flight:' By manipulating his personal gravity, Atrocitus can fly at will. **'Rage Telepathy:' Atrocitus can sense the rage of others, using it as a homing beacon to track them down. He can also increase their rage through the use of his Ring. **'Minor Regeneration:' The Rage Plasma running through Atrocitus' veins naturally heal him over time. *'Red Lantern Power Battery: '''Cocreated with his Ring, Atrocitus uses his power battery to recharge his ring when it gets low on power. Abilities *'Blood Magic:' Due to his training with the 5 Inversions, Atrocitus is highly knowledgeable of and skilled in the arts of blood magic. **'Divination:' With enough blood, Atrocitus can scry into the future or locate a specific target. **'Blood Vortexes:' For more offensive purposes, Atrocitus can swirl blood around him into a powerful vortex to attack enemies. Feats Strength *Without a Red Lantern Ring, Atrocitus can: **Lift an excavator construction vehicle, which weighs over 20 tons. **Break free from a Green Lantern Sinestro's energy constructs. *Effortlessly lifts and tosses aside firetrucks with one hand. *Can restrain the Butcher (the Entity of Rage and embodiment of the very power Atrocitus wields) with his energy chains. *Vaporizes 3 buses full of prisoners with one breath of Rage Plasma. *Can hurt Martian Manhunter (who consistently fights on par with planet-shatterers like Superman) with his Rage Plasma. *Oneshots 2 fellow Red Lanterns at once. *Consistently overpowers the strongest of Lanterns from all Corps, who can oneshot Kryptonians and destroy planets. *Effortlessly obliterates Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner's Green Energy Constructs (Hal and Kyle's energy constructs can survive and contain the full force of supernovae, which usually equate to 10 octillion megatons of force as they explode) (note: this doesn't mean Atrocitus casually hits with the force surpassing supernovae, as his ring does naturally weaken Green Lanterns). Speed *Without a Red Lantern Ring, Atrocitus can: **Rush a group of professional soldiers faster than they could react from several dozen feet away (normal humans can react to stimuli in about 0.2 seconds when unprepared; as these soldiers were trained to be quicker and readied to face Atros at the time, this timeframe should be even smaller). *Dodges laser fire. *Escapes Guy Gardner, Bleez, and Supergirl (all of whom regularly exceed light speeds in their movements). *Regularly keeps up with the fastest Lanterns from any Corps (such as Hal Jordan, who can fly from Earth to Mars in under 15 seconds; even assuming he took as close to 15 seconds as possible and Earth and Mars were as close as possible, Hal still moves ''at least 12.14 times the speed of light). Durability *Without a Red Lantern Ring, Atrocitus can: **Survive jumping out of a crashing ship whilst undergoing atmospheric reentry (note: not even the Green Lantern Abin Sur survived said crash, though his ring had no-to-low charge at the time). **Tank blows from Green Lantern constructs. *Tank a combined energy blast from several of his fellow Red Lanterns with little injury (each Red Lantern can destroy planets with their energy blasts) (note: as Red Lanterns grow stronger from others' rage as well, everyone was far stronger than usual, including Atrocitus). *Consistently tanks attacks from the strongest Lanterns from any Corps. Skill *Overpowered the Butcher's possession in a battle of wills. *Foresaw the events of Blackest Night and tracked down its cause using blood magic. *Forged the first Red Lantern Power Ring and Battery. *Defeated several Sinestro Corps Lanterns at once. *Killed several Guardians of Oa (who lead the Green Lantern Corps and forged their Power Rings). *Defeats someone possessed by the Butcher (note: people possessed by the embodiments of the Emotional Spectrum are usually stronger than most Lanterns from any Corps). *Defeats the combined force of his own Red Lantern Corps. Weaknesses *'Red Ring Weaknesses:' While his Red Lantern Ring offers Atrocitus most of his powers, they also provide a few weaknesses. **'Red Ring Dependence:' As the Red Lantern Ring replaces Atrocitus' heart and blood, he will die within moments of losing it. **'Rage Dependence:' As the Red Lantern Ring is fueled from Atrocitus' rage in battle, he must stay angry at all times to remain effective in combat. Should he somehow calm down, he will weaken drastically, and could even be rejected by his own ring. ***'Rage Favorability:' Oddly enough, Red Lantern Rings have abandoned their users in favor of someone angrier than their wielders. As the Ring replaces Atrocitus' heart, this would kill him should it occur. **'Limited Charge:' Like all Lantern Corps, Atrocitus' Red Lantern Ring has a finite energy pool that Atrocitus must recharge occasionally. *'Irrational:' While a powerful warrior of strong will, Atrocitus' heavy use of rage at all times can often cloud his judgment and lead him to violence quite easily. He also seems to underuse many features of his ring, preferring to just beat down his opponents with his bare hands. Summary Asura Advantages *Grows stronger from 8 sources of Mantra, making him grow stronger at a far faster rate *Far more tenacious *Formally trained in combat, making him more skilled *Faster regeneration *Far older, and thus likely more experienced *Seems to lack many vital organs, making him harder to kill overall *Potentially has more limbs to attack with, giving him a bit more versatility and speed in combat *Could instantly kill Atrocitus via removing his ring *Could potentially outlast Red Ring's charge *Destructor far surpasses anything and everything Atrocitus has ever done or ever will do Equal *Comparable levels of rage, given their backstories *Strategic prowess and tendency to be clouded by anger *Equally dependent on rage Disadvantages *Physically inferior, even in Mantra form *Regeneration requires conscious will and is inconsistent *Despite possibly being angrier, the Red Ring won't fly towards him because of the love in Asura's heart for his daughter Mithra, as Red Rings reject any and all love, for it is the opposite of rage *Less mobile and simpler in abilites *Despite being older, has less experience against varied enemies *Rage Plasma can mess him up badly *Cannot easily access Destructor Atrocitus Advantages *Physically superior at base levels *More mobile due to true flight *More consistent regeneration *Far more varied in abilities *Despite being younger, has more experience against generally more varied enemies *Won't be abandoned by his Ring *Won't be killed by heart removal *Can grow from Asura's rage, letting him get stronger at a far faster rate than before *Can recharge his Ring if given a few moments *Rage Plasma can do a lot of damage very quickly Equal *Comparable levels of rage, given their backstories *Strategic prowess and tendency to be clouded by anger *Equally dependent on rage Disadvantages *Can only draw power from his own and Asura's wrath, but not the other Mantra's, leaving him with 2 power sources VS Asura's 8, leaving him to grow stronger at a much slower rate *Less skilled in hand-to-hand *Red Ring's life support could instantly kill him if removed *Slower regeneration *Far younger, and likely less experienced *Ring's limited charge limits his stamina in a fight *Tends to fight using his fists more than his many abilities *Completely screwed by Destructor Conclusion ]] This fight is indeed a tough one to call. Atrocitus starts out with a versatility advantage due to the nature of his powers. When comparing physical stats, Atrocitus initially beats out Asura in all categories. When comparing strength and durability, Asura may take on planet-sized beings, but he's never done so without at least his 6-armed Vajra form, and has only overwhelmed continent to moon-sized Gohma in his true base form, while Atrocitus has the power to regularly contend with the top tier of all the Lantern Corps, who are all capable of destroying planets at the very least. Atrocitus has even shrugged off a combined attack from multiple planet-busters from his own Red Lantern Corps before, and can shatter constructs that would normally withstand supernovae, although he does slightly weaken them. Even if he isn't truly surpassing a supernova in force, Atrocitus' regular feats are still easily beyond planetary, while Asura needs a higher form to reach a true planet-destroying status. As for speed, Asura has never shown anything truly faster than light outside of his Destructor form, while Atrocitus can evade and keep up with Lantern Corps members who very regularly travel across solar systems and even galaxies, letting him far exceed luminous speeds. Hope is not lost, however, as Asura's far greater experience, faster regeneration, and faster rate of increasing power make him a dangerous threat to the Red Lantern. Hell, his Destructor form far outclasses any Atrocitus has ever done or ever will do, basically guaranteeing Asura the win should he access it. While the Red Lantern Ring does have many weaknesses, Asura isn't well equipped to take advantage of them. While clever enough in his own right, Asura has never shown the forethought needed to make him realistically try removing Atrocitus' ring and kill him because of it. Red Lantern Rings have abandoned their owners before, as Atrocitus' own ring has actually abandoned him in favor of the angrier Guy Gardner, but Asura would not trigger this. It is highly debatable who is truly angrier between the two, and even if Asura was angrier, Red Lantern Rings automatically reject their color's opposite emotion: love. Asura holds immense, protective love for his daughter, Mithra, which would repel any chance for Atrocitus' ring to jump over to Asura. (note: I have heard that Red Lantern Rings can overload from too much rage, but I've never seen any official claim for that anywhere during my research, so I am not including this point.) Ultimately, this bout is a race against the clock. Can Atrocitus beat Asura to death with his superior power before the Demigod can reach Destructor form or Atrocitus' ring runs out of juice? In the end, I say Atrocitus does end up overwhelming Asura. While Asura the Destructor obliterates Atrocitus, he only activated the form after absorbing immense amounts of Mantra from Chakravartin, and it is very unlikely he'd be able to realistically achieve the form in a 1-on-1 fight. Aside from Destructor, Atrocitus is superior to every other Asura form and grows stronger from rage as well, making it a tough gap to close. While Atrocitus' ring should run on limited power, he could easily say his oath to recharge at any time, and could very well kill Asura before even needing to do so. I declare Atrocitus the winner. ]] Do you agree that Atrocitus burns Asura to smithereens, or do you think that the Demigod would best the Red Lantern? Tell me in the comments below! ~Best wishes, Time~ (talk) Category:Blog posts